


Colour Me

by plants_girl



Category: Hard Rock RPF, Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Art, Feelings, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Light Bondage, M/M, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plants_girl/pseuds/plants_girl
Summary: Robert makes Jimmy feel like art.Music: "Bright As Yellow" - The Innocence MissionDisclaimer: I am not making money off this, and do not own any people portrayed in this story. I do NOT view this as real life, it is simply imagined fiction.





	Colour Me

Ever since he was a child, Jimmy Page had loved art. He loved guitar first, of course, and you could say playing guitar was art as well. But he loved colors, the swoop of a pencil as it dipped low to shade the line of a shoulder. He loved the way something beautifully drawn could convey so much emotion. And drawing was absolutely limitless, as was painting.

He'd seen the best murals, portraits, and canvases, from Jim Morrison on a street corner, to Van Gogh, to Margaret Keane. 

But nothing ever looked more beautiful to him than the bruising marks littered across his collarbone. 

Jimmy had never understood why women were attracted to him. Besides being a rockstar, pale, and dark-haired, there was nothing he found beautiful about himself. His eyes were no extraordinary color, just a dull green that looked brown at times. His figure was a joke, and besides playing guitar, he was clumsy and awkwardly skinny. His chest looked like it couldn't decide if it wanted to grow chest hair or not, so he was stuck with some dark patches of pitiful fuzz. The bags under his eyes were becoming a nuisance rather than a youthful quality. He wasn't tan.

So, he'd never felt incredible about his body. Especially standing next to Robert, who was more beautiful than anyone in the world. He was the true sex symbol of Led Zeppelin. A golden-haired Adonais in everything but name.

It wasn't until Robert told him he was beautiful that he actually felt like it.

He'd never tell, but he liked the way Robert treated him. He liked being marked and claimed as another person's property. He liked it when Robert tied his hands behind his back and blindfolded him. He liked the angry red marks Robert's nails left down his back. But he especially loved the marks that lasted, the bruising hickies and love bites scattered across his chest and thighs.

Jimmy loved it when Robert kissed down his body, leaving a trail in his wake. When his head dipped between Jimmy's milky white thighs and bit down, soothing Jimmy's whimpers with a soft kiss over the area, because he knew he was sensitive. And when Robert took him into his mouth, grabbing his hips with a possessive, bruising hold, the pain blended with the pleasure until everything released in blinding white heat and tension, making Jimmy cry out his name.

And that was nothing compared to how he felt inside Jimmy, slamming into him over and over until the pleasure was so unbearable it sent Jimmy over the edge, practically screaming Robert's name.

And after it was all over, they would lay beside each other, Jimmy's chest heaving as his eyes fluttered open. Robert would lean over and brush some hair out of his face. “You're so beautiful, Pagey.”

Jimmy would hide his face behind a curtain of dark hair, shake his head and ignore the blush spreading across his cheeks like wildfire. Usually, he'd bury his face in Robert's chest, content for them to just lie there and fall asleep.

But Robert made Jimmy feel beautiful. It felt like he was the blank, empty canvas and Robert was the incredible artist, using his love as a paintbrush to make Jimmy something valuable, something pretty.

Robert made Jimmy feel like art.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little oneshot/drabble thingy I wrote, mainly just to post.


End file.
